


Are we just friends?

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Summary: Commission for Krom on FbDO NOT REUPLOAD
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Krom on Fb  
> DO NOT REUPLOAD

“Bokuto-san, you look happy.”  
“Hmm? How do you know?”  
“You hum.”  
“Oh.. What song?”  
“Dunno. What is it? A date with your girlfriend?”  
“Hahah! No, I’m gonna meet Akaashi after practice.”

The grins he lets out whenever he mentions that name, every single soul in that gym knows the meaning.

“Are you two dating or something?”  
“We’re not.”  
“How come?”  
“We’re just not. We’re friends.”

The others exchange a look and say no more. The hum can be heard soon enough, sometimes muffled by the yells and smashes, but it’s there. The rest of the team think Bokuto just doesn’t want to speak about it, thus none press further. Besides, they have no time to bother with the match is soon coming.

That day is the rare day when Akaashi has a day off. The invitation to meet outside of work-related is something Bokuto always hopes for, as often as possible. The last time they have a proper chit-chat was more than a month ago. The meeting mentioned by his teammates was nothing more than a formality as a doctor and a patient. It’s not like Bokuto doesn’t think of it, but even someone like him misses the time where he can just go off without worry. The days as a high-schooler years ago spent well, from his point of view. Thanks to him and Akaashi keeping on contact, he knows more or less what’s going on in the life of that junior of his. Calls and texts, albeit not as frequent, still activities he enjoys the most aside from volleyball.

“I… am… here…” He texts Akaashi the moment he arrived at the meeting place, “Where… are… you…?”

He doesn’t have the chance to press the send button when he heard that voice calls his name. With a bright smile, he turns his head. Yet as his eyes landed on that figure, the trails of words which usually leave his mouth in the speed of light, halts and stuck in his throat. He already proved it that a white coat, Akaashi’s work attire, fits him godly. He’s too used to see him in that attire that he forgot how Akaashi looks like in his regular outfit.

“Bokuto-san?”  
“....Huh?”  
“Are you okay?”

Bokuto blinks once. Twice. Thrice.

“O--Ooh! Yeah! I’m fine.”  
“You space out for a moment.”  
“Sorry. It’s nothing.” Bokuto grins, hands shove inside his pockets, “You hungry? Let’s grab a bite.”  
“Alright.”

The usual dining spot they visit is unusually empty. It’s nearly rush hour, so both don’t waste the time to sit and choose. With random chit-chat to break the ice as they wait for their orders, Bokuto notices the small change on Akaashi. As the young doctor speaks, he took the chance to look at him properly, to find the small detail he kinda missed. 

The longer he stares, the more he feels his heart skips a beat. The familiar feelings he keeps suppressing somehow filling his mind, pushes aside any other thing. Akaashi’s voice, despite sound calm and low as usual, in Bokuto’s ears like a favorite love song playing in repeat.

“Bokuto-san, are you listening?”

Their eyes met. The loud thud in his heart, he really hopes Akaashi can’t hear it. Or will it better if Akaashi hears?

“Sorry. What did you say?”

Even as Akaashi retold the story, Bokuto can barely react. His mind divided between the food and Akaashi’s voice. Of course, the latter is much better to listen to than his own loud chewing. But he can’t concentrate on the man in front of him with an empty stomach, can he?

“Akaashi, after this--no… Let’s go somewhere else.”  
“Mm? Sure.”

The walks happened in silence. Bokuto’s eyes focus at the front, not even once looking at Akaashi beside him. Akaashi himself caught in his own thought, wondering why Bokuto has been rather listless. Once in a while, he will steal a glance, only to meet with Bokuto’s serious face he rarely saw even in their years of friendship. It ticks his curiosity even more.

“Bokuto-san--”

It’s merely a split second.

Bokuto’s eyes weren’t at Akaashi, but his awareness is still around. When a car shows up from the corner, too close to where Akaashi is standing, his hand moves to grab Akaashi’s waist and pulls the younger man towards himself, doesn’t think much as their bodies slam. Akaashi’s black eyes flicker from the light for a brief moment. It sucks him in, forgets his surrounding, forgets the angry curses from that stupid car driver.

“Are you okay?”  
“....Yes. Thank you.”

Akaashi lowers his eyes, gently pushes Bokuto away, yet Bokuto doesn’t budge. The hand around his waist holds him in place, there’s no way he will be able to let go.

“Akaashi.” 

Akaashi raises his head again, meets with Bokuto’s strong gazes. His eyes are sharp and piercing deep. 

“Are we just friends?”

====================


	2. I’m nervous too

After bid a polite goodbye for his last patient for that day, he sits back on his chair with a heavy sigh follows. His shift will soon end and he can return home. Despite the need for rest is impossible to brush off, he feels a little listless because of another reason.

Contrary to popular belief, Akaashi never actually sees Bokuto as a mere senior. The time he spent with that loud, always energized person was not short either. Even as they no longer a teammate, they keep in contact. When he got caught in a doom, Bokuto’s presence up to this day is the thing keeping him together.

Are we just friends?

He sighs again.  
Yesterday when the question hit him, he didn’t know how to answer. And seeing his reaction, Bokuto dropped the topic with a big grin and pretended like it never happened. Shocked, Akaashi didn’t protest much and let Bokuto led him around. His mind, however, wasn’t around anymore.

He glances at his phone on the table. A few texts he received from Bokuto, none of them mentioned about the topic last night. Akaashi pretends like it doesn’t bug him a bit, reply to the texts as he did usually. Their next meeting will be on Sunday, four days from now. Not work-related, just a casual meeting between friends. Or is it? Are they just friends?

“I want to know that too, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi arrived earlier than expected as his shift end sooner. He didn’t inform Bokuto beforehand and took the time to enjoy himself in this comfy coffee shop. Smells of espresso he didn’t know will be his favorite helps him to calm himself. His mind still swirling around that one sentence, he barely has enough strength to keep his thoughts from drifting away. Days passed thinking about it deeply didn’t help at all. Yet when he tried to ignore it, it bugs him harder than ever. He even wonders if he will be able to keep a straight face if he sees Bokuto later on.

After all, beneath that nearly expressionless face of his, there’s something constantly burning.

The bell jingles, and Bokuto’s spikey hair popped up. Akaashi can see the door clearly from his sitting position, but his table is a little hidden. Bokuto’s eyes scanning the whole room looking for his figure, he somewhat noticed how much the ex-captain grew. Unlike his youth self, Bokuto looks much more mature. Not only his build got bigger, his visage and aura have also changed over the years. His heart skips a beat.

Upon seeing where he is sitting, Bokuto waves his hand and grins. With each step brings him closer, Akaashi feels the thump inside his chest getting louder, harder. Stronger.

“Wait long?”  
Akaashi shook his head, “No at all.”  
“But your coffee looks cold.”

Akaashi lowers his head. The said coffee in his hand is indeed has turned cold. He already forgot how long he has been sitting there by himself, thinking. Bokuto’s cheerful voice filling his ears, listening half-heartedly how the day went for the older man in front of him. Yet being attentive he is, it’s not a problem for him to give a reaction or some kind of follow up. After all, it’s Bokuto who’s blabbering nonsense. He never once, albeit at times acting like he could care less, have the heart to ignore that man.

“Bokuto-san.”  
“Mm?”  
“Back then… what did you want to hear?”  
“Back when?”  
“When you asked whether we’re just friends.”

Hearing no answer, Akaashi raises his head. Bokuto is staring hard at him, enough to makes him feel taken aback and gone awkward.

“Ah? Oh… Nah, don’t think about it.”  
“I tried, but it’s impossible. What were you implying?”

Again, Bokuto unable to answer immediately. From their rather close distance, Akashi swears he can see that tint of red on Bokuto’s face. It surprised him so much he forgot how to breathe and ended up flustered as well.

“Why, why are you getting red?”  
“Aren’t you too?!” Bokuto clears his throat. “Anyway, I guess… I kinda caught up in the moment.”  
“So you were not being serious?”  
“I am! I am, alright??” Bokuto sighs in defeat, massaging the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself. “The thing is… I don’t think you have no idea, but… like… I guess I like you. In that way.”

As Bokuto said, Akaashi is not that dense. He notices the hints, the signs. He just never bothers because he values their friendship more. Besides, now that they have their own path, the chance Bokuto meets someone else he treasures is big enough for Akaashi to suppress his feelings.

“I’m really uncool like this.”  
“...Yes.”  
“But I’m serious.”  
“Yes, I know.”  
“I like you, Akaashi.”  
“Mm.”  
“I’m getting nervous.”

Akaashi gives him a look, but Bokuto isn’t looking at him.

“Bokuto-san, I’m nervous too.”  
“Eh?”  
“Because… I feel the same way.”  
“EEHHH????!!”

====================


	3. Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?

There is no change in particular between them. They didn’t go as far as to announce their relationship to people, or what most couples called official. It was Akaashi’s wishes, to let things flow naturally. Thus, Bokuto nods and tries his best not to yell it out loud in the gym the very next day. His shit-eating grin, however, is more than enough to tell that something good happened between him and Akaashi, and the rest of the team decided to silently congratulate him.

“You what?”  
“I spilled it.”  
“Spilled what?”  
“That we’re dating.”

Akaashi frowns. Even though he did say to keep it low, he never has any intention to hide it either. Or does Bokuto thinks he wants to keep their relationship a secret? Is that why Bokuto is currently on his knees, bowing deeply after blurting out an incoherent apology?

He ponders for a moment, wondering if he needs to play trick or telling the truth.

“What to do now?”  
“Huh?”  
“I don’t think I can continue like this.”  
“Akhaasheeeeeeee!!”  
“Don’t shout, Bokuto-san. I’m joking.”  
“It’s not funny!! What if I got a heart failure because of shock?!”  
“In that case…” Akaashi squatting down to be on the same eye-level as Bokuto, “I’ll do everything to bring you back.”

Bokuto made a really stupid face, dumbfounded. Akaashi himself almost burst out into laughter but manages to hold back. It’s been a while since the last time he sees Bokuto like this, in a way refreshed him.

“Bokuto-san, are you alive?” He waves his hand, “Is anybody home?”  
“Akhaasheeeeeee!!”  
“Yes, yes. I’m sorry for tricking you.”

The childish sobs Bokuto lets out makes him smile. He raises his hand and instinctively pats Bokuto’s head, leaving the older male statued in another dumbfound posture. He never did this before because he respects Bokuto as a senior. But now that their relationship has advanced, he couldn’t hold back from wanting to pamper Bokuto. After all, it’s always Bokuto who leads him around. Though in the past, Bokuto’s bomb-like personality was a pain in the ass.

“Akaashee… hyou… whon’t…”  
“I don’t understand what you’re saying, Bokuto-san. Calm down first.”

Bokuto blows his nose using the tissue Akaashi just offered, wipes his tears and looks at Akaashi with…

It almost gives Akaashi a heart attack.

“What is it, Bokuto-san?”  
“You won’t dump me, right..?”  
“I have no plan to, for now.”  
“For now?!”  
“Yes, for now.” He smiles, a smile that turns Bokuto’s head upside down. “For now, I’ll stick with you. For later, I’ll stick with you as well.”  
“Oh… Why?”  
“Because I like you, maybe.”  
“...As what?”  
“As--”

Akaashi closes his mouth. The face Bokuto made is nowhere near the stupid and childish from before. He didn’t notice since when Bokuto has turned the table.

“Bokuto-san, I won’t fall to your trick.”  
“Eeh… But it’s not a trick.” Bokuto laughs and pats Akaashi’s head, moves down to caresses his cheek soon after. “Sorry. You’re not angry?”  
“No at all. I don’t plan to hide it, just keep it low.”  
“I see. Got it.”

Time passed, the thing indeed comes naturally between them. Even though Bokuto indeed being a handful, there are also times when he’s super helpful. Not only he offers his hand more, he even stays longer when Akaashi is overwhelmed by his work. Despite not particularly showing it, he relies on Bokuto more than he dares to admit.

“You did great, alright?”

Akaashi doesn’t react at first, but then slightly nod. He inhales deeply, letting out his breath with a heavy sigh. This time of the year is the busiest, he wants nothing more than a deep sleep in his apartment.

“I’ll drive you home. Let’s go.”

Bokuto offers his hand after took Akaashi’s bag using another hand. The small gesture kinda gives Akaashi a bubble, led his body to moves by instinct and accept that hand. Not like Akaashi hates it, just… a little bit embarrassing.

Akaashi doesn’t make many noises on their way home, and Bokuto is being considerate of his exhausted self to strive for a conversation. As they arrived at the building, however, Bokuto wonders if he should stay or leave immediately.

“Akaashi.”  
“Mm?”  
“Do you… want me to stay?”  
Akaashi glances, “If you don’t mind, sure.”  
“I want you to rest, but--”

He blinks as Akaashi enters his vision so close, he can see how long Akaashi’s eyelashes are. The hot lips pressed into his own, tongue pried open, took him a few seconds to return the kisses with equal fervor.

“I’ll rest…” Akaashi whispers as their lips parted, “But I want you to stay…”  
“....Akaashi.”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?”  
“Eh? But we just--”

Bokuto seals Akaashi’s lips right away, prevents any words from slipping out.

====================


End file.
